Animal Teaser Extra: Renji
by animedesert10
Summary: Going with the Sexta to the Soul Society probably wasn't the best idea… LEMON INSIDE! NO LIKE, NO READ!


_**Hey readers! It's back!**_

_**Well not completely back, but I was thinking about the Animal Teasers for a while and I was actually brainstorming more ideas for them. I had a lot of help from my friends, but sadly not many ideas were made, but I do have this!**_

_**Oh and if you guys have already noticed, I changed the titles to the **__**Animal Teasers**__** and included the characters name in it. I was having trouble coming up with titles for these, so this seemed easier and I liked it. Plus I'm cleaning up my profile; it makes it look neater, sort of **_

**Title:** Animal Teaser (Extra): Renji

**Summary: **Going with the Sexta to the Soul Society probably wasn't the best idea… LEMON INSIDE! NO LIKE, NO READ!

**Pairing**: Renji x Kasumi (DOA)

**Rated: **M for lemon, sexual contact _**(you know the drill!)**_

**Disclaimer: **Neither Bleach nor Dead or Alive belong to me. And if they did I would be the happiest girl in the world!

_**Note: Okay one of idea characters was Renji, although I couldn't find an animal to pair him with, so I gave him Byakuya's pairing. You'll get to see him in the story too. It makes you think one way, but we all know how Byakuya is so it goes another way. Although I must say his animal pairing was actually pretty good.**_

_**All right so with that said, I hope you viewers, enjoy the newest **_**Animal Teaser**_**!**_

* * *

**Animal Teaser (Extra)**

**Renji**

* * *

The orange-haired girl swung her feet as she sat on the examination table waiting for the mad scientist to return with his latest experiment. It had been months since she stepped inside this room. Well not months, but it seemed like months since they've agreed to try this type of experiment again. She was either in here on work or when she needed a check-up. She preferred a normal doctor put Szayel was the only one around in this sandy world.

She actually wondered why she sat on this table again, thinking to herself it could go wrong. In truth she actually missed having ears and tail, not the _'sleeping with any guy'_ part, but it was fun to be an animal and act like one. Plus she looked extremely cute or so she thought.

Actually she was on this table because she owed Szayel a favor and today was the day he decided to call her on it. She had asked him to make a batch of special strawberries again and Szayel spent months perfecting the recipe and producing the best batch he could. It might have only been for one bowl, but it was a bowl worth it; she could never forget the taste.

"I found it," the pink-haired man said, reappearing in the room.

Kasumi stared at the glass, the color a pea green, "where was it?"

"Stored in the back somewhere," he answered collecting his data and setting it close to him, "I spent plenty of time making sure this one was perfect. I am absolutely current nothing could go wrong."

Kasumi gave him a anxious expression as she held the liquid in her hand, "you know when you say that things do go wrong." The pink-haired man only scoffed and waved his hand, "My dear Kasumi, I am a scientist, I do not believe in superstition." The girl rolled her eyes, thinking how wrong the last experiments went. He must have been really cursed those times.

As usually, Kasumi gave the glass another stare, wondering how much Szayel was right. She brought the object to her eyes, studying the substance, "Szayel? What is this suppose to do?"

He looked up from his clipboard, "Increase bone structure to make them stronger and healthier. It's supposed to support more fragile bones. I figured you would be perfect for this experiment, since your weak frame and plus you still owe me a favor for those strawberries." He shook her noise cutely to emphasis his point. Kasumi was starting to doubt if he'd make her more, but probably in exchange for being his guinea pig again. She shook her head to the idea and took a deep breath.

"All right Kasumi, you ready?" he asked and stood back to examine her. Kasumi gulped down her nerves and swallowed the liquid in one, the taste and smell still disgusting. She handed him the glass and sat patiently, crossing her feet repeatedly. Szayel took note of the no sudden change was ready to test her out.

Suddenly the door swung opened and a certain teal-haired espada came through the door, hands shoved into his pockets. Szayel already knew who it was, the ocho taking a moment to give him a look, "what are doing in here, Grimmjow?"

Said espada shrugged his shoulders, "I came to get Kasumi. I need something to play with. Oh by the way, nice ears." Szayel turned his yellow eyes immediately back to his test subject and covered his mouth, a pair of black-stripped ears sitting perfectly on top of her orange head.

Kasumi brought her hand up to touch them, the soft fur sliding along her fingers. She saw no point to get mad; she was predicting he was going to fail.

"Lets see your tail too," Grimmjow added with a smirk.

"Wait a minute. No, no, no, no, no," Szayel repeatedly said, dashing over to his computer and typing away. He scanned over his ingredients, picking up his notes and scanning the material over and over again, "how is this possible!"

Kasumi hopped from the table and pulled down her bottoms, a matching tail sticking out of her pink underwear. Grimmjow made his way over to the girl, resting his elbow on the table so he could lean his head. Once she sat back down, he curled her tail around his finger, starring out her with lusty aqua eyes. He could tell what she was, her scent swimming to his nostrils and hardening his urges. A beautiful and soft white tiger, god how he looked forward to playing around with her.

The girl snatched her tail from his grip, holding the new appendage close to her. Despite his experiment going horribly wrong, she was not as angry as she used to be. She never really minded being an animal in the first place; she just wished he would get an experiment right for once.

"I don't understand," Szayel said with disbelief, "how could I…?"

"I see nothing wrong with it," Grimmjow spoke, curling her tail again, "Look you fucked up, you fucked up. I don't hear Kasumi complaining."

The scientist narrowed his yellow eyes at him, fury smeared across his face, "Easy for you to say since you don't do shit! And what the hell are you doing here again anyway? Don't you have a fucking job to do?"

Kasumi sank back in her seat, her ears falling flat on her head. It was obvious how much Szayel was pissed; he pretty much cussed in every sentence.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," the Sexta said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I told you, I wanted to see my favorite pet. How about it Kasumi? This panther needs a new toy to play with."

Kasumi leaned away from him, grabbing her tail, "that's okay Grimmjow, Szayel probably has the antidote somewhere."

"Had the antidote," he corrected her, typing away on his keyboard. Kasumi's mouth fell open from his words. She was hoping she didn't have to go through all the sex with different candidates again. After Ulquiorra she had enough and there was no way she was going to survive another sex attack from Nnoitra.

"Why did you throw it away!" she asked, twisting her tail to calm her anxiety.

"I didn't think I'd mess up again," he countered, "relax, I have the cure saved on my computer, I'll just make another batch." Kasumi's hope returned, her orange eyes sparkling. Grimmjow released a sigh, his boredom returning, "Well this sucks. I was really looking forward to playing master and pet again."

She remembered the carrot joke he pulled on her when she was rabbit.

The espada released another sigh, putting his hands behind his head and ready to start the mission Aizen had given him. He couldn't have picked someone else? He could've at least given him something more fun to do.

He ran his cerulean eyes over Kasumi again and figured, he could take her with him, despite them going into enemy territory, he could find them a private area and give her a good round of sex before coming back.

"Hey Kasumi, wanna come with me?" he asked.

Said girl looked at him, turning her head to the side to show her confusion, "I don't know Grimmjow. I don't think I should leave…"

"Go with him," Szayel suddenly added. They both looked at the eighth espada with the same expression. "You might as well, it's going to be awhile before the potion is down. Keep yourself occupied," he said without looking at them.

The panther was more then happy with his response and opened the doorway to the Soul Society, "Let's go Kasumi." She glanced from the sixth and eighth espada, thinking they both lost their minds, "but Szayel."

"I encourage you to stay out of trouble, " the espada said, "and you better bring her back Grimmjow."

The Sexta smiled and helped Kasumi from the table, wrapping an arm around her slim waist and pulling her close, "Of course Szayel, I always take good care of my pets." Kasumi sighed from his predator stare and was starting to wonder why things had to happen to her.

* * *

_***Soul Society***_

Grimmjow looked out from around the corner to make sure the cost was clear. Of course with his keen sense of smell he could find a soul reaper a mile away, but being extra careful wasn't a bad thing. It was bad enough he stuck out with his blue hair, but with Kasumi along she was sure to grab anyone's attention with her ears and tails; not to mention how she was barely wearing any clothes.

He mission was to pry around the Soul Society for a while and see if he could find anything. There wasn't anything in particular he was looking for, just seeing what they were up too. He found it hard to concentrate since her scent was driving him wild. Not even there for five minutes and already he wanted to fuck her senseless, but Aizen would be pissed if he didn't do his job and bringing her along would only add to his anger. He figured he'd get it down now and fool around later.

He looked back to his traveling companion staring at her for a moment. She stood there wearing a black-stripped bathing suit to match her ears, looking all innocent and naive. She poked at her ears then looked behind her and stuck her butt out to see her dancing tail. Grimmjow gritted his teeth to stay in control, "Will you stop doing that?"

She looked at him puzzled, stopping her butt shaking, "Stop doing what? I'm not doing anything." He bit his lip and returned to his job, making sure the scene was clear, "When I give the signal, we move. Clear?"

She nodded her head and waited. If anything she wanted to be back in the lab, where she knew nothing could go wrong, besides Szayel's experiments and wait patiently for the antidote. At least there she knew the area and was surrounded with familiar things. Here, she barely knew anything and was really on caution, keeping her guard up.

Suddenly a beautiful amethyst butterfly flew past her vision and all her senses seemed to go down. She was struck by how remarkable the creature was and suddenly had the urge to play with. She tried to reach out and touch it, but a flew to the left and then back to the right. Kasumi made it her goal to capture the creature, becoming unmindful to everything else around her.

Grimmjow made his signal and moved on without her, more concerned about being caught then anything else.

When the purple butterfly finally landed on her fingers, Kasumi smiled and watched it for a moment. It crawled up her finger and flexed its pretty printed wings before flying off into the sky, Kasumi watching over it; a very calm feeling washing over her.

She looked to see Grimmjow, but was shocked to see he was gone; her ears and tail standing straight up. She flew into a fright, but reassured herself, thinking she could use her sense of smell to find him without any trouble.

But before she could, a strong arm wrapped around her and brought her feet of the ground. She made a sound from the shock and stared into the stranger's face, a loss for words. He was tall with spiked black hair and an eye patch over his right eye; it was pretty noticeable how strong he was too.

"Well, well," he smiled, "what do we have here?"

* * *

Kasumi had no idea where he was taking her, watching their path behind them as they walked. He tied her up nice and tight and threw her across his shoulder, carrying her with one arm. She was hoping Grimmjow would swoop out of nowhere and save her, but not even the panther is that dumb enough to do that. He was probably sitting around, waiting for the perfect moment to come and rescue her. She wished though it was sooner rather then later.

"Nice of you to join us, Captain Zaraki," came a strong face that sounded very memorable to her. She remembered the last time she came here, the boy Hisagi only introduced her to two people, a red head named Renji and an old man.

"Sorry I'm late," said the Captain, "I picked something up on my way here though." He effortlessly tossed her towards the middle, her frame landing with a hard thud, the ropes around her becoming uncomfortable now. When she looked up, she saw she was in some kind of meeting hall with thirteen people inside lined up in rows on either side of her, watching her very carefully. Her body ached from the throw and she sat up, her ears falling flat on her head. She stayed quiet, her eyes to the ground, afraid to look up.

"What is it?" came the first voice; she couldn't see a face since it was hidden behind something.

"A girl," another answered, his voice very flat. He was very pretty in the face, his black hair clipped back with two white pins.

"That's no girl I've seen," replied the captain who picked her up in the first place.

"Allow me to conduct some experiments on her," said another, "I'll have this whole thing straightened out." When she turned to see who it was, that was the last person she wanted to be with. His face was painted with black and white, his smile creepier then Gin's and a hat that was blue. She'd pick Szayel over this crazy scientist any day.

The room fell silent when a single hand was raised. Kasumi looked too and recongized the old man she met last time. "That won't be necessary Captain Kurotsuchi. I know these young girl."

"You know her, Head Captain?" another asked, with long white hair.

"When was this?" the man next to him question, wearing a brown hat.

"She is one of Aizen's experiments," he answered simply, eyeing the girl and her new form.

"So she is the enemy?" a new asked, the shortest out of them all and his eyes an ice-y blue.

"Then shouldn't we be finding a cure?" one of the female's spoke up, her voice soft and gentle.

The other tsked aloud, "She is the enemy, why would we help her? If anything we should…"

"Enough," said the Head Captain, his voice booming and echoing in the room. The others fell silent, including her although she never said anything. His approach changed when he spoke to her, his face soft and gentle, "It's been awhile, hasn't it? Tell me, did another experiment go wrong? How did you get back here?"

Kasumi was quiet for a moment. There was no way she could tell them she was sent here with a spy, that would only cause trouble. She nodded her head, afraid to speak. "I fell into an open hole by accident…and I landed here. "I see," he replied, "and is the cure still the same, my dear?" She nodded again. "Alright then," he answered with a soft smile, "you wouldn't mind spending some time with one of my men now would you?" She shook her head, remembering her and Hisagi had an okay time together; minus the kidnapping and him yanking her tail, she would never forget that.

"I've come to a decision," the old man said, his voice returning to its natural strong tone, "I will assign one of you to look after her. I want you to do whatever it requires to make her ears vanish, understood?

The other Captains answered with complete understanding. Captain Yamamoto looked around the room, eyeing each of his subordinates and picking which one. It's been rather busy around the Soul Society lately and there were few Captains without anything to do. He knew he would need a couple of them later, but there was one who seemed perfect for the job.

"Captain Kuchiki," he said, "I will assign this girl to you. Give me a full report when you've completed the task. Understood?"

Said person stepped forward and bowed, "Yes, Head Captain." Kasumi let out a tiny sound; she was going to spend her time with the pretty one.

"Very well," the old man replied, "this meeting is hereby adjourned!"

* * *

Byakuya looked from his desk to the girl curled up on the floor, her small frame wound up into a ball. She was playing with her tail, but he could tell she was bored, just like he was. Why did he have to do it? True, he wasn't as busy as the other Captains but he didn't want to; he wasn't much of a babysitter. He hand no idea how to handle the animal-girl thing on his floor. He questioned what kind of experiment she was and came to the conclusion whoever created her obviously was a failure.

He sighed in his head. This wasn't his kind of job.

His door opened and in stepped Rukia, her hand holding a piece of paper, "Sorry to bother you brother, but there's something going at the Kuchiki Manor. We need leave right away." The Captain cheered in his head as he stood from his desk. He'd rather work then baby-sit some animal or whatever she was. Now the only problem was who else could he get to watch her?

Rukia finally noticed her on the floor and became confused, but also excited. First she wanted to touch her, she looked so adorable with the ears and tail, she wondered if they were real. "Um…brother?" she asked, pointing to her, "what is that?"

Byakuya shook his head, "It's a long story, nothing important." He continued to think of the perfect candidate for the job. Someone who would follow orders no matter what they were.

A current redhead coming trotting around the corner and in seconds Byakuya found his ideal match. "Sorry I'm late Captain Kuchiki, but I finished your request." The Captain walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder and giving him such praise, "Good job Renji. Now I have another assignment for you. The Head Captain has given me a job, but I want you to do it." Byakuya whistled and Kasumi's ears pricked up, she didn't want to move, but none the less got up and walked over to him. Renji's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he saw her. It was the girl from before.

"Yes, she's a site to see," Byakuya commented, "Your mission to is to help rid of her ears and give me a full report when you have done that. Understood?"

It took Renji a moment to reply. She looked different from the last he saw her. Her ears weren't that color before. "Uh…yes, sir, but wait," he said before his Captain left, "If the Head Captain asked you…shouldn't you…?"

"I don't want too," he replied flatly, "Something came up at the Kuchiki Manor, so Rukia and I are headed there now. Do a good job, Renji." Said boy bowed in respect and watched his friend and Captain leave, before turning to the girl, "Hey."

"Hi," she replied timidly, holding into one of her arms and looking towards the ground.

"You remember me, right?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, you were a lot nicer to me then your friend…do you remember me?"

"Kasumi, right?" he asked, "You look…different." She saw his small smile and chuckled with him, "Yeah, new set of ears."

Renji wasn't sure what else to say. He remembered Hisagi came to him the day after and told him she was gone like she vanished into thin air. He didn't think he'd ever see her again. He figured they should leave the Captain's quarters and go somewhere else.

"Tell you what," he said, "Why don't I leave you in my room. I've got another errand to run. I promise I won't take long." Kasumi nodded and followed her new caretaker down the halls. She was beginning to think Grimmjow just up and left her and if he didn't now would be a good time to swoop out of nowhere and save her.

* * *

"Why are we going to your room, again?" Hisagi asked, the annoyance in his voice. He had the rest of the day off and he'd rather be spending it more for himself instead of being dragged around by people.

"Just really quick," Renji answered, "there's something you have to see." Hisagi only rolled his eyes and followed his friend. He sure seemed happy for a guy who got another assignment. What was so important anyway?

They made it to his room and Renji opened the door, turning around to face him before entering, "Now don't freak out, okay?" He nodded his head and followed him inside, stopping in his tracks when he saw what or more like who was on the bed.

He immediately pointed a finger, "It's you again! What they hell are you doing here!" Kasumi sat up and looked at him, "Hisagi, right? You remember me." He gave her a confused look, "Of course I remember you! You don't forget something like that."

"Thanks for not freaking out," Renji said, crossing his arms.

"What is she doing here, Renji?" he asked. The redhead walked over to her and patted her softly on the head, "She's my new assignment." Hisagi rolled his eyes and held his head. He remembered everything about the girl, the kidnapping, her ears and tail, what they did that night; he remembered it all. He had no idea how to explain to the Head Captain she disappered, but when he woke up she was nowhere next to him.

"How did you get here?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, "I fell into a hole and ended up here."

Like the Head Captain said before she was no threat and clearly that was obvious. He crossed his arms, "Accidental? Okay. New ears?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm a tiger now." "Better," he replied, "the last time you growled at me."

"You grabbed my tail!" she countered.

"That was before that!" he said back, keeping his cool and shaking his head, "You got everything under control, Renji? Let me guess, you have to make her ears disappear, right?" The redhead nodded.

Hisagi waved before leaving, "Have fun with that." But before he left, he turned around again, talking to Kasumi, "oh and this time don't be so loud. I had all kinds of people asking me what was going on in my room." He shut the door and headed down the hall, thinking to himself he needed a drink.

Renji only laughed, "Don't worry. You get used to his attitude." He put his zanpakuto down and untied his hair, his long red locks falling past his shoulders. Kasumi sat on the bed, merely watching him, wondering if he was willing to do it.

"Um…you know what're doing right?" she asked nervously. Renji smiled, "I know. Hisagi told me everything that happened. You're quite the screamer." She blushed and stood up, eyeing the black markings on his chest and abs, "you don't have too, you know."

He noticed her tension and only smiled warmly, "It's my duty as a soul reaper to make sure the job gets done." "You guys are so loyal to your code," she said aloud, following his body with her eyes. He removed his bottoms next, turning her around and untying the strings to her bathing suit, "Besides it's not everyday you're told you have to sleep with a girl to cure her of her ears and tail." She chuckled to his small joke and faced him again, his body to close to hers, she could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

He grabbed her chin and brought it up, her orange eyes looking into his brown eyes, "All I gotta do is come inside you, right?" She nodded, his words scattering a blush on her face.

She looked adorable under his gaze and in seconds he kissed her, his mouth molding over hers. Kasumi kissed him back slowly, wondering if she should be so cooperative, but she knew she couldn't talk him out of it. His kiss was soft and gentle, but he pushed harder against her, Kasumi doing the same and following his movements.

He brought them to the bed, Kasumi falling first and Renji coming next, their lips breaking apart for a moment before coming back together. The soul reaper swept his tongue across her bottom lip and found his way inside, moving over every inch of her mouth and lightly pushing against her. Kasumi wrapped her arms around his back, the friction of their bodies spreading heat throw both of them.

Renji pulled away, the tips of his red hair dancing over her skin as he moved to her neck, sucking and licking at the skin. Kasumi released a moan when he came across her sensitive spot, all his attention going there and making her body squirm.

She could tell what he was doing; he was going to take his time and make the experience filled with all the little extra stuff. Not that she minded, but it wasn't necessary, "You know you don't have to do that stuff, right?"

He smiled at her, placing a kiss on her chest before responding, " I know, but I need to make sure I need to do a _thorough_ job. Maybe your ears disappear another way."

If that was the case, she didn't need to sleep with the other ones, but she let the soul reaper do his job. His Captain did say a 'full' report.

She moaned when his tongue ran across her nipple, taking the nub into his mouth and sucking lightly. She cradled his head, her fingers running across the skin on his upper back and stroking the skin smoothly. He gave the same attention the other side, making sure the nub turned hard as a rock before descending down her flat stomach, leaving a trail of sweet kisses behind.

His lips carelessly caressed the inside of her thigh; the sensations running up her legs and making her hips fidget. It brought a smile to his face, knowing his teasing was causing her body to squirm and fidget for more. He led the trail of small caresses to the inside of her thighs, licking her entrance with one long stroke.

Her hips moved up, the pleasure swimming through her frame, "Renji."

The sound of his name mixed in with her moans sounded beautiful and he wanted to hear more. He lapped at her again, his tiny strokes endlessly and the sound of her moaning coming out more. He grabbed onto her hips to stop her from moving around so much, his licks becoming longer. She grabbed a fistful of his red hair having little strength to stop him and moan his name.

He plunged inside of her, the sound of her voice really screaming his name from the pleasure building up in her lower stomach. Her back arched off the bed, her head thrown back, her mouth wide open. She completely forgot about that Hisagi said about keeping quiet, but she then she figured there was no way it was going to happen.

"Renji!" she cried out his name, her release sending her over the edge into a world of bliss. The redhead drank up every last dropped, satisfied with himself to see her spill so easily, "well we know making you come doesn't get ride of your ears."

He sat up for a minute, running a hand through his long locks and thinking it was time to get the job done. He was already hard from the sexy sounds she made, the way she touched him and reacted to him.

Kasumi sat up too and to his surprise, pushed him back so he leaned on his arms. Her face was inches away from her, her cheeks flushed a deep red, her breathing uneasy, "At least…let me…repay…the favor."

She kissed him softly before descending down, caressing every inch of skin on his body. From his hard chest to sculpted abs; she made sure she touched everywhere, hearing the redhead moan softly before she reached her true destination.

She gave it no thought and wrapped her lips around him, Renji moaning loud as she covered him all. She placed her hands on his inner thighs, pushing them down more. He threw his head back; his sounds getting louder the more she bobbed her head.

For someone who looked so innocent she seemed to own a lot of skill when it came to this. He wondered how many set of ears she did have before this.

His tip touched the back of her throat and all his thoughts scrambled, his hand going to her head. He gently stroked between her ears before grabbing her orange hair, the idea of pushing her off becoming harder to do. He felt the heat rush to his head, the white substance leaking out on its own. Renji found the strength he needed to push her back, needing some time to catch his breath, "Not that I mind, but we've gotta save that."

Kasumi only nodded and Renji fell on his back, his breathing returning to him. Shocking him again, the girl was on top of him, her hips rubbing down on his, her tail lightly rubbing the inside of his thighs. He didn't mind though, "We can do it this way too." With his hands on her slender hips, he helped her settle on him, pushing his length all the way inside until she sat completely on him; both releasing a moan.

In seconds Kasumi got her hips working, up and down at a slow pace, taking all of him with every thrust. His length stroked her insides perfectly, stretching her out a bit. She put her hands on his abs, needing the extra push to move her hips faster, taking him in deeper.

Renji was lost in his own world of pleasure, his hands staying on her hips and holding them. Her heat felt amazing around him, surrounding him and hugging him tight. Every shove rubbed him with such pleasure; he couldn't believe she could do all of this, but it was his job to make her ears disappear.

He threw his hips, surprising the girl and knocking into her spot dead on also knocking the breath of her, "Renji!"

The redhead smiled and gripped even tighter onto her hips, throwing his own up and to meet hers. Kasumi moaned with every thrust, each one hitting her spot and sending her much closer over the edge. Her walls squeezed tighter on him, her voice calling out his name with such pleasure; Renji couldn't stand it either and knew he was going to come soon just as she was.

The pleasure building up in her lower abdomen was too much to bare. Kasumi came first, screaming the soul reaper's name and hanging on to wait for his. It took Renji a couple more thrusts before he came next, tossing his hips up to make sure every drop was spilled into her.

Kasumi lay on his heaving chest, both of them waiting to regain the breath they lost. Renji pushed back his long red hair from his forehead, laughing, "Do you think anyone heard us? You weren't exactly quiet as a mouse."

She smiled, laughing with him, "Neither were you."

Kasumi woke from her slumber, finding herself still on the soul reaper's chest, her body still on top of his. She didn't remember when they moved to the top of the bed, but it didn't matter, she was quiet comfortable were she was.

The windows were slightly open, letting in a nice breeze to cool the room down. The blankets covered them both, one of Renji's arm wrapped around her back to hold her to him. Kasumi only snuggled up closer, burying her face into his chest, making him stir a bit.

She had no intention of moving actually. She closed her eyes once more and let the quiet night and Renji's body heat pull her back to sleep.

She squealed with surprise when someone yanked her back, covering her mouth to prevent her from making more noise. It was Grimmjow. The panther finally came to rescue her.

"This is where you were?" he asked, beyond upset at the scene before him. Kasumi only nodded her head and Grimmjow rolled his eyes with annoyance, opening a hole back to Hueco Mundo. He tossed her over his shoulders and walked inside, wrinkling his nose from the stench of the soul reaper that covered her.

* * *

"How could you fuck the enemy?" The blue-haired espada asked, still finding it hard to believe.

When they returned to the fortress, he took her back to Szayel and the minute he put her down, he ran his mouth about what she had done. Szayel didn't really care as long as she was back before Aizen killed him, but he was getting a bit aggravated with the espada talking. Kasumi was the same, wondering how times she had to answer him before he believed her.

"Like I said, it just happened," she replied, sitting neatly on the experiment table, "It was an assignment to…"

"An assignment?" he asked, the mockery in his voice, "nobody assigns people to fuck another person."

"Yes they do," Szayel added, walking over to his computer, "we assigned you guys to sleep with Kasumi."

"That was different!" Grimmjow replied, "We aren't the enemies!"

His patience was running out now. Szayel looked up from his computer, ready to chuck whatever was close to his hand on the Sexta, "Are you done whining? God, you sound like a fucking five year old." Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He crossed his arms and leaned against another table, pretending he didn't care about what the scientist said.

Szayel made his over to Kasumi again, "No side affects, no nothing. You are completely fine." She nodded, gratefully, "you still haven't found out what happened, huh?"

He gave her an annoyed expression, "No, but I'm not quitting. There is no way I missed…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Grimmjow said, sarcasm mixed in with his words. He walked over to the pair, crossing his arms again, "So are you done? Can I take her?" Kasumi looked at him with a baffled expression while the Scientist shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care. I don't need her anymore."

With that, the Sexta threw her over his shoulders again, heading for the door. Kasumi panicked, "Grimmjow, what are you doing? Put me down."

"No way," he replied, "I still need something to play with. No ears or not." He slapped her on the rear, the girl squealing from the small sting, "Grimmjow!"

* * *

_**Ta-da! Another Animal Teaser complete. Again with the ending, I think I'm getting worse with those now. Like I said this was one of the ideas I had, not sure about the other ones though.**_

_**Okay with that new "warning" about the ratings I was going to hold back, but the Animal Teasers won't be the same without the lemons. I am however going to do as best I can to apply by the new "warning" and try to not be too detailed, but still be detailed, if that makes any sense.**_

_**This is going to be a challenge, but I think I can do it, even others. **_

_**So I hope you liked this Animal Teaser, readers.**_

_**And I will see you around! Bye!**_


End file.
